Wedding of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley
The wedding of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley took place in the 2000s. After the conclusion of the Second Wizarding War, they rekindled their passionate romance. The union resulted in the birth of the couple's three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Harry and Ginny's marriage is shown to be mature and understanding. It should also be noted that Ginny took Harry's last name. - Diagon Alley: Daily Prophet offices The two have also reached an understanding, that can only be achieved from years of being together. History Prelude Harry and Ginny were sweethearts at Hogwarts, before getting married. They began dating in Ginny's fifth year and in Harry's sixth year. Ginny who had been pining after Harry for years began dating other boys, but never really gave up hope that Harry would one day return her affections. Close to the end of the 1996-1997 school year, Harry finally gave into his feeling and kissed Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room, unbothered by the fact that at least fifty people were watching. They dated for a short time. At Dumbledore's funeral Harry broke up with Ginny, as being Harry Potter's girlfriend was dangerous. Ginny, though reluctant excepted this and understood his reasonings. On Harry's seventeenth birthday, Ginny approached Harry and asked to speak to him alone in her bedroom. There, Ginny said that she did not know what to get him for his birthday, and then kissed Harry as she had never kissed him before. They were soon interrupted by Ron and Hermione. Harry thought for the first time that Ginny had finally been reduced to tears. Ron angrily reminded him that he had broken up with Ginny and that he should not be "messing her around". Harry regretfully agreed that it would not happen again. The two were soon separated for months, as Harry tracked down Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron. They still harboured pretty strong romantic feelings for one another. After Ron abandoned his friends, Harry took to staring at Ginny's dot on the Marauder's Map for hours. Right before willingly letting himself be hit with Voldemort's Killing Curse, Harry's thoughts were of Ginny and the feel of her lips on his. During the announcement of Harry's "supposed" death, Ginny's scream of anguish rivalled that of Ron's and Hermione's. After Harry reviled himself to be alive and defeated Voldemort, he commented that he and Ginny now had several years in which to talk. After the Second Wizarding War Ginny and Harry rekindled their strong romance. Wedding At some point Harry proposed and Ginny must have accepted. Nothing is known about the wedding or the reception that followed. It can be assumed that close friends and family were in attendance. Some of the attendees are possibly:The Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. At various points after the wedding, Ginny gave birth to three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Married life The Potter family attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. Once there gossip columnist Rita Skeeter commented on nasty cut over Harry's right cheekbone and the state of Harry and Ginny's marriage: "Or does his injury have a more humble origin, one that Potter is desperate to hide? Has his wife perhaps cursed him? Are cracks beginning to show in a union that the Potters are determined to promote as happy? Should we read anything into the fact that his wife Ginevra has been perfectly happy to leave her husband and children behind in London whilst reporting on this tournament? The jury is out on whether she really had the talent or experience to be sent to the Quidditch World Cup (jury’s back in ''— no!!!) but let’s face it, when your last name is Potter, doors open, international sporting bodies bow and scrape, and'' Daily Prophet'' editors hand you plum assignments''". - Diagon Alley: Daily Prophet offices Considering Skeeter's propensity to report fiction, rather then the truth, it seems very unlikely that the couple's marriage is in jeopardy. When Skeeter remarked that Harry was "publicity-hungry" — just as Ginny was approaching, Rita was taken "unaccountably ill" with what some called "a jinx to the solar plexus". - Diagon Alley: Daily Prophet offices By the time the couple's third child started attending Hogwarts, it has been revealed that the two have a very understanding and affectionate relationship. Also in their marriage Harry did the cooking and Ginny monitored the family's intake of sweets. Wedding attendees PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|'Groom': Harry Potter Ginny Weasley.jpg|'Bride': Ginevra Potter Ron Weasley.jpg|'Best Man': Ronald Weasley (possibly) Hermionedhface.jpg|'Maid of Honour': Hermione Granger (possibly) NevilleLongbottom WB F5 NevilleLongbottomFullbody Promo 100615 Port.jpg|'Groomsman': Neville Longbottom (possibly) Luna-Lovegood-Deathly-Hallows.jpg|'Bridesmaid': Luna Lovegood (possibly) ARTHUR1.jpg|Arthur Weasley (possibly) MOLLY1.jpg|Molly Weasley (possibly) DH promo headshot Bill Weasley.jpg|William Weasley (possibly) Gero.jpg|George Weasley (possibly) FLEUR1.jpg|Fleur Weasley (possibly) Charlie PM.jpg|Charlie Weasley (possibly) Percy.jpg|Percy Weasley (possibly) Angeina johnson.jpg|Angelina Weasley (possibly) Appearances * * * Notes and references es:Boda de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger Category:Weddings